Harry Potter and the Obituary Orb
by Spinner198
Summary: Just finished reading the seven books so I wanted to write a bit about it. Not really that good. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginney, Neville and Luna go on an adventure, if you would like to call it that.


I do not own Harry Potter

Harry Potter and the Obituary Orb

It's been two weeks since lord Voldemort was slain. The wizarding world has been in a joyful uproar since then, and Harry has been out of school searching for a job as an auror, his dream occupation. Ron has been following in Harry's footsteps in hopes that he to will become an auror and work side by side with Harry. Hermione, although not so fond of that particular job, has stumbled along with the two.

"That's the point I'm trying to make. All of the death eaters were either killed or have fled since the defeat of Voldemort, Ron, he's dead, Harry has made sure of that and the sooner you stop twitching every time somebody uses his name the better." ranted Hermione

"Just an old habit I s'pose."

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about, there is no point in becoming an auror. Soon, all of the other aurors will be out of a job anyway. What do you think you will be doing?"

"Well… Since you-know-who is gone, some other bugga will probably appear."

"Yes, now that the ultimate dark wizards reign of tyranny is over, someone else is bound to come up from the ashes and continue his work!"

"Just sayin."

"Well we're almost there." Said Harry "So can you two please stop being so discreet, it's really getting me down."

The building they were approaching looked not magical at all, but had more of look of the backside of some lower city bar. However, they did not make their way to the back door, but instead to a telephone booth that was conveniently broken just like it has been for many years.

"Six two four four two, right?" asked Ron

"Mmhmm." nodded Hermione

They all then continued to squeeze into the phone booth. This was much easier then it was about three years ago when they stuffed themselves and three other people into the booth. Ron faced the dial and pressed the numbers slowly into it, only pausing for a few seconds while nodding his head to remember before the last digit.

"Two, Ron." said Hermione

"I know, I know. Just didn't want to get it wrong."

"What would have happened if you _did_ get it wrong? Hmm? Ten foot troll gonna come up and haul you off to Azkaban?"

"You never know."

As Ron rung the wheel around to the number two again a cool female voice started to speak as if she was right there.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger all here to look into an occupation in the auror office." said Harry automatically.

"Thank you." said the female voice

The phone booth suddenly started to sink into the ground like an elevator, although Harry thought that it looked more as if the rest of the world was just growing.

"You think they will accept me?" asked Ron

"Uum I dunno." answered Harry

"Ron of course they will accept you. You helped us with the horcruxes remember?" added Hermione

"I know but what if they don't let me in cause of my grades?" said Ron as he gave Hermione a look that told her he was far more worried about this then either of them

"Well they certainly will not let you in if you go into your interview with that kind of attitude." said Hermione a bit annoyed

As the booth continued to move downwards underground the three just stood there staring at the ground waiting for the shred of light that would soon creep in from the bottom near their feet. Before they knew it, they were looking straight into a lit room that made them all suddenly shut their eyes.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day." Said the same female voice

"Dontcha think they would have changed that by now? I mean people must get tired of hearing that same voice saying the same thing every bloomin day." said Ron as they all started to walk down the hallway.

As they came past the area were the statue of the two wizards sitting atop thrones of muggles, and before that the statue of the wizard, witch, centaur, goblin and house elf, Harry noticed that it has been removed and the beginnings of a new statue, fountain or whatever was already under way. All he could make out now was a giant stone circle on the floor and what looked like the bottom half of a robe erected from it. He then found them entering the elevator that he has been in in only odd situations. He remembered himself being worried about his hearing, cramped and determined on his way to the department of mysteries to save Sirius and then found himself arguing with Mr. Weasley about something he couldn't remember.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."

"Here we are." said Hermione

They made their way down the hallway and saw just one simple door labeled "Auror Headquarters". They made their way to open it and upon entering they noticed it looked nothing like the rest of the buildings interior. They were all suddenly in a large room that looked like it could be found in a castle. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling and torches lit the walls. The only other people their were sitting in chairs side by side a few steps from the only other door in the room. They were engaged in conversation and did not notice them enter. However, upon closer inspection Harry found that those two people just so happened to be Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Neville seemed to be hunched over his chairs side explaining to Luna something that was obviously very intense, based off of the drastic hand movements he was making. Luna just sat there with a small continuous nod that looked as if she was bored.

"Neville! Luna!" said Ron a bit to excitedly

"So then… what? O hey guys!" said Neville still hunched over in his chair

"What are you two doing here?" added Harry out of curiosity

"Well I've been here for about four hours waiting on somebody to take me in." said Luna in her usual breathless voice. "Neville arrived here only about ten minutes ago and started to tell me about the times after Christmas when I was abducted off of the Hogwarts express."

"So what? Are you both hoping on becoming aurors to?" questioned Hermione

"Well yes, ever since that last year at Hogwarts I've been into the whole fighting evil and stuff." said Neville

"Well by the sound of it I'd say nobody is even here today. How long did you say you have waited here Luna. Four hours?" asked Hermione as Luna gave a quick nod

As this happened the door suddenly opened and a man that looked rather grumpy came out and started the pull the door closed. He wore an old top hat with a patch in it atop his gray messy hair. He almost looked like he was about to brave a snow storm in the garb he was wearing.

"Excuse me." said Ron

"Huh? Oh. What are you lot doing just waiting outside my door!" barked the man

"We were hoping to have in interview to see if we are auror material." answered Harry

"Ha! Auror material? You 'ave got to be joking! None of you are probably even eighteen! Let me guess, hit seventeen and suddenly thought that you could be just walk up to the ministry of magic and become aurors! It is a lot 'arder than that! Very serious training you gotta go through and you have to have top grades!" he said as Ron have a gulp

"So is that a no then?" said Neville as though he was his old self again in the sixth year.

"Of course! Don' even bother comin' back 'ere when you are of age anyway, the auror office hasn't been getting' any work for months. Nothin's been 'appening big enough or dangerous enough to call an auror, and before that the ministry was under control of you-know-who. Which of course meant that all of the aurors were fired. Barely any of them have come back. Only got one or two that 're serious 'bout the job."

"But we would be serious about the job!" intervened Harry

"Bah, your to young anyway, anything 'appen to you and it'll be my head. 'An don't think that I will cut you some slack jus' cause your Harry Potter either. Now get outta my office will ya! Im lockin up, I wanna get home before that storm blows in." he said as he raised his hand and his eyes to the ceiling a bit.

The five stood outside the door in the main hallway watching the man walk away.

"Ron! Ron!" Said a voice coming from the other end of the hall

As they all turned Harry's felt a sudden dancing of butterflies in his stomach.

"Ginney, what are you doing here!" yelled Ron as Ginney came trotting up to them

"_Excuse_ me, but when mum tells me to find out where one of her living sons has gone to, I am very much obligated to do so." said Ginney as she glanced at Harry and Hermione and then stared back at Ron

"I told her where I was going though!" argued Ron

"_No_, you said be right back and then just slammed the door. Mum ran to the door right after you disapparated. Oh hello everyone, I didn't know I would see all of you here. Granted, I was expecting to at least see you Hermione, but what a surprise!"

"What do you mean you were expecting to see me?" asked Hermione as a smile crept onto her face

"You know what I mean. So what are you all doing here anyway?"

"We were here to look into becoming aurors." said Luna disappointed

"But the worlds biggest git just wouldn't have it." added Ron angrily

After a while of arguing about Rons disappearance and the man from the auror office all six of them started walking back to the elevator as a door opened and out walked a man holding a stack of old books, which he then continued to drop all over the floor as he collided with the group.

"O dear! We are so sorry! Here, let us help you with those." said Hermione apologetically as she handed him nearly half the books he dropped

"Oh why thank you deary." said the man

It wasn't untill Neville handed him another book that Harry really got a good look at him. His hair was flat and brown, pretty boring, but his clothing looked old and dustry like the books, with the sleeves becoming longer the nearer they got to his hands, and his pants having the same effect. He reminded Harry of what would be a combination of Mr. Weasley and Lupin. The thought of Lupin stirred Harry's stomach for a while before picking up one of the books on the floor and reading the title aloud.

"_Magical Artifacts, their Uses and Possible Locations_?_" read Harry_

"_Ah yes, thank you my dear boy."_

"_What?" said Hermione as she swiped the book from Harry before the man could take it "Where in the world did you get this book?"_

"_Well you see… uum."_

"_This is one of the hardest to find books of the day! The Hogwarts library doesn't even have a copy!"_

"_Only six were printed if I am not mistaken." added Luna_

"_Well, yes. This is an extremely rare and hard to find book. But I will have you know that it was handed down to me from my great grandfather."_

"_What is your name?" asked Hermione_

"_Charles Flamel."_

"_Charles Flamel? Great grandson of Nicholas Flamel! The maker of the Philosopher's Stone!" gasped Hermione as Charles gave a slight nod with his eyes closed. "No wonder!"_

_Ron looked taken aback at this sudden outburst of glee from Hermione._

"_My father told me that you are researching an artifact found in that book. He says it has extraordinary powers." said Luna_

"_Really?" asked Ginney and Flamel nodded with his eyes closed once again_

"_What kind of powers?" said Ron and Neville_

"_It is unimportant to children."_

"_No it's ok, believe me, we have all been through more then most adults have been."_

_Then suddenly Flamel took notice of Harry, moved over to him and stared straight at his forehead, no doubt observing his scar._

"_Well well well, Harry potter! Glad I've finally got the chance to meet you chap!" said Flamel and Harry was sure that if it was not for the books in his hands that he would be getting a rather enthusiastic handshake_

_Ron looked at the wall and Neville looked at the floor as the three girls still watched Flamel._

"_Nice to meet you to sir." said Harry "What does the thing your are looking for do?"_

_Flamel seemed reminded of something and took a few steps back as it looked as if he began to ponder something while he shifted his eyes between the six._

"_Would the lot of you do a job for me?" asked Flamel warily_

"_What?" Asked everyone but Luna_

"_A job, I will pay you for it and it is of utmost importance to me that it be done."_

"_It wouldn't have anything to do with that artifact would it?" asked Ginney_

"_Actually that is the job, I need you to retrieve it for me."_

_They all seemed shocked at this, even Luna, and as they stood there staring at him Flamel started to speak again._

"_It is called the Obituary Orb."_

_Hermione turned to stone as she moved her hands up to cover her mouth._


End file.
